Life at Hogwarts
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: My first fic. It's a Digimon/ Harry Potter/ Pokemon Crossover. Enjoy and please, R&R!


Life at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, Digimon, or Josie and the Pussycats so PLEASE do NOT sue!

This takes place at Hogwarts, in the UK. The Digidestined, Ash, Misty, and Brock, all find themselves at an English school for the teaching of witchcraft. The only Digidestined there are Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Ken, and Davis. Everyone is 11 years old. The Digidestined and the people from Pokemon do not know each other. They arrive in their room after being sorted by the "Sorting Hat." They were all in Gryffindor. The whole Digimon and Pokemon thing already happened, so the kids all came with their monster friends. BTW: Everyone speaks English. They are from California in America. 

"Matt, Mimi, and Joe? What are you all doing here? I thought I was the only one with a dad as a wizard?" Sora said. She looked at Matt, then Mimi, and then Joe.

"Well, believe it or not my dad is a wizard! I was shocked when my dad told me that I was to go to Hogwarts. I just found out that Mimi's mom was a witch also, and so was Joe's!" Matt replied.

"I like this school, but they have to do something about the dress code. I hate black, why couldn't my robes be pink! I feel like a witch!" Mimi said hysterically. 

"Uh, Mimi, newsflash, you ARE a damn witch!" said Sora. "We all are!" Suddenly, Joe asked a very good question: "Who brought their digimon with them? I sure did." Everyone looked at Joe. 

"So did I!" they all said in unison. Suddenly, a boy with bushy brown hair knocked them down. He turned out to be…Tai! They all started to discuss about the Digital World, as they walked to the Gryffindor tower. When they stepped in, they heard a girl shrieked. "Oh my God! Sora, Mimi! Is that you?" It was Yolei. She was so happy to see the girls, that she completely forgot about the guys. From behind Yolei, Matt could hear talking. The voices sounded so familiar… "Izzy and Ken, who would have guessed! Digimon here too?" Matt said. Ken and Izzy raised their heads. "Hey guys! Isn't this great, I mean, we are all wizards and witches! And of course our digimon are here." Ken said. Yolei walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I feel the love in this room!" said Sora, laughing. "Between who?" Matt and Tai asked. Sora hit them both upside the head. "Uh-duh! Between Yolei and Ken. Who did you think, Mimi and Izzy?" She said. "Oh crap, that slipped!" Sora said, holding her hand on her mouth. "Do you mean, Mimi and Izzy are in love?" asked Joe. "Yep!" Sora replied. They all started to talk, when a girl with orange hair, and two boys came over to them. 

"Hi! I'm Misty!" said the girl, obviously talking to Matt. She had crush on him. "Yo, waz up, I'm Matt, and this is my friend Sora." He said in his I'm-too-cool-for-you manner, hoping that the last part about Sora (she was sitting right beside him and she was the only one without a boyfriend) would get that bitch away from him. "Anyway, these are my friends, Brock and Ash." When Brock spotted the three lovely Digidestined girls, he became all girl-crazy. "Hi! I'm Brock, and who may I ask are you miss." He asked Yolei. "I already have a boy friend." She said, grinning. Then, he decided to make his move on Mimi. "I'm already involved." Mimi replied, kissing Izzy on the cheek. Last was Sora: "Let me guess, you already have a boyfriend, right?" he asked her. She smiled. "Oh no! I'm free as a bird. I like you, you would make a great punching bag." Sora said standing up to face Brock. Then, she did something no one thought she would. She punched him in the stomach and to top it all off, she did a low-kick in his leg and he fell on the floor. 

"Too weak. A way too easy target. Where have all the REAL men gone! Look what they give me to work with!" She sighed, pointing Brock. Misty, Ash, and Brock stepped away.

The next day, Sora and Matt were walking in the halls to their next class. "Potions." Matt said, checking his schedule. "Me too, lets go." She replied. Today, Sora decided to wear sunglasses. She used them to pull her hair back. She had changed over the summer. She had gotten an attitude. A bad one. She wanted everyone to know that she had two different sides too. The two kids entered the dungeon where their class was held. Matt took a seat next to Sora and a girl named Hermione, while Sora sat next to a guy with glasses named Harry Potter. She instantly recognized him from Teen Witch. He was a famous kid who battled the Dark Arts when he was little. 'So what, we battled the Dark Masters.' She thought. "Dude, you know that you are famous right?" she said acting like a surfbumb. Suddenly, Biyomon popped put of her backpack. Then Gabumon jumped up onto Matt's desk. "Hey Bi!" Sora said to her pink friend. "Hey Gabumon, I didn't know you were here too!" said Biyomon. Suddenly, a tall, dark, figure entered the classroom. "Hello class. I am your Potions teacher, Professor Snape." He was a creepy man with a long nose. "Excuse me Miss Takenouchi, but I do not accept sunglasses in my class." He said to Sora. "But I need them to keep my hair back! If I take them off, my hair will go infront of my eyes and then I won't be able to see. Oh, and by the way how did you know my last name?" she replied. "I know everything!" he said. 

"Yeah right. I bet you don't know who won the Soccer World Cup!" Sora said, looking right at him. "Well, I…" he replied. "France won. I also know that you don't about plastic surgery, because if you did, you would have gotten that nose fixed along time ago!" She said. The whole class burst out laughing. "Why you skinny, little,…"he yelled. "What, bitch? That's the name, don't wear it out. Oh, and other thing, if you take points off Gryffindor, I'll sent my friend Biyomon, or should I say, Birdramon after you. You do not want to mess with her Meteor Wing attack!" Sora said warningly. Then Gabumon cut her off. "If you hurt with my Digidestined's best friend, then I will fracture that nose of yours. Then you have no choice but plastic surgery. Matt's got the crest of Friendship, and if you do anything bad to his best friend Sora, or even Mimi, Tai, Joe, then I'll be able to Warp Digivolve into Metalgarurumon. Then I will be able to kick some serious ass!" said Gabumon, looking at Snape with an eye that could kill. After that, Snape left the two alone. 

At lunch…

"Whoa, way to go Sora!" said Mimi when she heard about what had happened in Potions. "You rock, Girl!" They were all eating at the Gryffindor table, when three guys from the Slytherin table came over to see them. "Hey look, it's Potty and Weasel." He said, referring to Harry and his best friend, Ron. Then Ken, Matt, Tai, and Izzy stood up. "Hey Ugly!" They said in unison. "What did you call me, Mudblood?" said Draco Malfoy, the school bully. He was never seen without his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. "You heard us, Ugly!" replied Matt. "What ya gonna do about it?" Malfoy was steaming with anger. "Oh Draco, the girls and I have a surprise for you. We made up a little song and dance, just for you." Mimi said acting like a little angel. Sora, Mimi, and Yolei, walked to the middle of the lunchroom. They all got in position. Mimi was infront, with Yolei on her right and Sora on her left. They started to do a cheer. 

"U-G-L-Y,

You aint't got no alibi,

You ugly,

Yeah, yeah, you ugly,

UGLY!" They sang. (A/N: Just picture the Lizzie McGuire cheerleading episode.)

Malfoy was so embarrassed that he left the lunchroom, running. "Don't forget about the date between my foot and your ass!" called out Mimi. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were all cheering for the American girls with the big attitudes. Slytherin, on the other hand, were giving them death looks. Mimi, Sora, and Yolei, satisfied with the hell they raised for Slytherin, smiled and sat down at their table and finished their meal in peace. 

A few months later…

"Attention all Gryffindors!" said Professor McGonagall, "As you may have heard, the annual Yule Ball is going to take place. Girls must wear dresses and boys must wear tuxedos." At this Sora got mad. "Ain't no @#%^*& way that I'm wearing a dress! I hate dresses. They are so superficial. I mean, can I wear a tux too? Because there is absolutely no way I'm wearing a dress. These freaking robes are bad enough, but dresses! No way!" she said. McGonagall was not going to stand for this. "Takenouchi, if you do not wear a dress, then you cannot come!" Sora just laughed. "Um, hello! I'm on the entertainment committee! You need us to perform." McGonagall just replied: "Please try to reconsider. Oh, I forgot. Boys, you must ask the girls to the dance. That is all!" And with that, she left the room. Some girls were chatting about what to wear and boys already started to ask girls to the ball. 

The night of the Yule Ball…(A/N: Sorry for skipping around.)

The night of the ball, everyone had a date. Izzy and Mimi, Yolei and Ken, Joe and Marie, Davis and Susan, (A/N: Davis having a date, who would have thought!), Tai and Catherine, Misty and Ash, Brock and Willow, Matt and Sora, Harry and Cho, Hermione and Ron. Sora's rock band "Sora and the Pussycats" (A/N: I just saw the movie!) were going to play at the ball. She even gave in and wore a dress. It was a long blue dress with long sleeves. It wasn't too girly. Then, to top it off she wore a pair of leopard ears and a tail, just like all the girls in the band. 

They set up their equipment on the stage in the Great Hall. Sora was the vocalist and played the guitar, Yolei played the bass, and Mimi played the drums. They were singing the song "Spin Around" when a dark figure entered the room. The girls immediately stopped playing and looked at 'Tall, Dark, and Creepy.' 

"Well Potter, looks like we meet again! It is I, Lord Voldemort. 'Tis time to meet your doom!" He said, pulling out his wand. Suddenly, all the digimon digivolved to Champion stage. There was screaming and yelling. Voldemort just laughed a cold and evil laugh. Harry and Professor Dumbledore tried to fight him, without any luck. Then, there were rays of colorful light. The crests had started to glow. The digimon had all digivovled into Ultimate! They shot their attacks onto Voldemort, and with the help of Pikachu, Onix, and Staryu, they defeated him. As the smoke cleared, the only thing left of Voldemort was his wand. Dumbledore, knowing something like this would happen, had prepared a party outside for all the witches and wizards at Hogwarts. Then Snape came over to the keepers of monsters. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" He snapped. They all looked at each other and then said in unison: "Monsters rule, Magic drools!" 

The night went on as everyone danced in the moonlight, listening to the band play. 

* The End *


End file.
